


An Unexpected Day

by ravenwing136



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday, Gen, One Shot, Reminiscence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwing136/pseuds/ravenwing136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard never thought this day would come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Day

Commander Shepard collapsed into her chair with a low groan. Barely three days after that disastrous mission for the Reaper IFF, all she seemed to have gained was new bruises, a mad robot and an IFF that wouldn't even work _._ Great, because that just looks _fantastic_ on her report. 

She glanced at the datapads strewn across the table and sighed. There seemed to be no end to these things. Orange screens glared accusingly at her, but it could wait, she decided. After all, it was probably just Miranda griping about mission parameters again. But about the other thing she was neglecting… 

With a wave of her hand, Shepard fired up her omnitool and linked it to the console on her desk. She didn't really have to do this, she knew, but heck, it was cheaper than a therapist's couch. The console winked once, twice, and waited for instruction. Shepard took a deep breath and began. 

"SSV Normandy, SR-2. April 11th, 2185, Cycle 2, 9:13 hours. Captain's Log." 

_\- Now, what did she do today… -_  

"Oversaw the final installation of the new armour today. Tali assures me that the additional mass will not interfere with the Normandy's systems in any way, and Joker ran some simulations that agreed. However he did grumble about the ship being rather 'top-heavy', not that it matters out here in space." 

_\- The look on Joker's face when she told him that, suggested otherwise; his response of 'YOU try flying her with a sheet of lead on your head' confirmed his opinion -_  

"For supplies, Doctor Chakwas says we have enough medigel to flood the ship, and Garrus is finalising the calibrations of the Thanix cannon. It will be online in an hour, and the crew is currently preparing whatever weapons and equipment we may need for this mission." 

_\- Oh yeah, the crew... -_  

"I've spoken to most of the crew. Since we're this close to our objective, everyone needs some downtime before we… go through the Omega-4 relay. All crew members have been reassessed, and Yeoman Chambers assures me that all personnel are psychologically stable and prepared to undertake the risks of such an operation. Some shore leave will be useful in keeping them in top condition." 

 

Shepard stopped. That sounded so flat and emotionless. These were people, for heaven's sake! People she depended on. They didn't deserve to be treated like tools or objects! She inhaled and tried again. 

"I'm proud to be working with them on this mission. There is no finer crew in the galaxy." 

_\- There, that should do it. -_

 But she had to admit that it was true. Every single person on this ship was an expert in their field, with a lifetime of training and experience. Even the Cerberus crew was dedicated to the bone, working nonstop shift-cycles to keep the Normandy flying. And speaking of Cerberus… 

"However, I believe that with the added presence of the Illusive Man on this mission, it would be _sooo_ much better. After all, we are an important _investment_." Shepard bit off the end of the sentence with a tight grin. Pissing off the Illusive Man never got old. He would get a copy of this, courtesy of Miranda, but until she was sure that Cerberus couldn't catch her, she wasn't about to do anything drastic. Yet.  

Her hand hovered over the "END" symbol, nearly terminating the log, until she suddenly remembered and blurted out loud: 

"It's my birthday today." 

_\- Not one I expected to celebrate. Being technically dead. -_  

"Miranda wished me a Happy Birthday; normal, considering how much she knows about me. Jacob knew too, which was surprising, although it would have been better if he hadn't decided to yell for everyone in the CIC to hear - " 

_\- Damn you, Mr. Taylor, I'm going to stick the next probe up Uranus-_  

" - so I spent the rest of the shift shaking hands and thanking people, and I even had to order them _not_ to throw a party!" Kelly had looked like she was about to cry. Tali too, though it was hard to tell under the helmet. Forcing all notion of a celebration out of their heads was impossible, so she had to compromise, promising the whole crew a party after their next assignment. Even without EDI as witness, Shepard doubted she could have wriggled out of that one. Everyone, even the aliens, seemed hell-bent on some kind of birthday bash. Must be the stress. 

"Who the hell wants to celebrate birthdays anyway?" Shepard grumbled to her console. "It's depressing. Just another reminder of how many people didn't make it to theirs." Her father. Her unit on Akuze. Jenkins. Pressly. Ash.  

"Besides, I never really did anything." Tours of duty kept her mother away most years. The best birthday present she'd ever received was her recruitment number for the Alliance. Which she wasn't part of anymore, thanks to Cerberus. Damn. Sometimes it just seemed like there was nothing left to celebrate. Even the defence of the Citadel was rewarded with a mountain of red tape and an ill-fated patrol mission in the Alpha Nebula. If saving civilisation didn't merit some kind of party, she'd be damned if some stupid birthday did. 

But then, Shepard realised with a start, maybe if they made it back from the relay, maybe if this all blows over and somehow, miraculously, they all survive… maybe there would be something to celebrate. Someone to celebrate with. She'd grown used to lonely birthdays in her childhood, but that was a past life. She had a second chance now, with a new ship, a new crew, new friends -  

"Commander, the Reaper IFF is online," EDI's familiar blue orb buzzed into view behind Shepard."However, I will need time to run additional tests before it is ready for use. I suggest you take the shuttle to your next mission." 

Shepard nodded absently. "Take as long as you need, EDI." The A.I. disappeared. She quickly saved the recording and started to shut down the console. Opening a private channel, she asked, "Miranda?" 

The XO's reply was immediate. "The shuttle is ready for launch, Shepard. The squad is prepared and awaiting orders."  

Shepard smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Miranda. Have everyone meet in the hangar in two hours. We leave at the start of the next cycle." 

"Understood, Commander. And, Shepard, I hope you have a happy birthday." 

Shepard nearly groaned out loud, but then, remembering her promise to the crew, managed a smile instead. "Ah… Thank you, Miranda. I look forward to the, um, festivities when we get back." 

As she placed the lid over the terminal, Shepard suddenly thought of something.  

"Hey, Miranda?" 

"Yes, Commander?" 

"Am I turning twenty-nine or thirty-one?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the writing, I wrote this nearly two years ago when the memory of Mass Effect 2 was still seared into my mind... A quick fic spawned from browsing the ME wikia once too many times; everyone should have to buy Shepard three presents, she totally deserves them!


End file.
